Amor de fazenda
by jessygang
Summary: Então a égua desgovernada também gosta de ver o por do sol? - Ela virou a cabeça assustada e sua boca estava a centímetros da minha, seus olhos chocolate me olhando tão intensamente que quase perdi o bom senso. Eu estava decidido. Mesmo ela sendo uma patricinha e insolente eu a teria.


Eu estou muito desgostosa. Vou ter que passar 1 mês em uma fazenda xexelenta por causa de meu maldito trabalho. Um fazendeiro do Texas me contratou. Só aceitei por que ele pagaria e muito bem pelo trabalho. Sou a melhor do ramo. Como arquiteta teria que planejar as novas coxias, estábulos de melhor qualidade, os pomares precisavam de novas casas de armazenamento, hipódromos, com toda certeza a fazenda era grande, para ter um hipódromo, mas fazenda era fazenda.

Amo animais, até por que meus pais tem uma fazenda (muito luxuosa para ser chamada de fazenda, mas ok). Se não fosse arquiteta com toda certeza seria veterinária. Mas não posso muito estar em contato ao verde e ar livre. Vivo presa ao escritório, sem poder ver o resto do mundo.

Tenho apenas 5 anos de carreira, mas já acumulei um vasto império de desenhos, projetos em execução ou já executados e sempre tudo muito bem feito. Comecei a trabalhar nessa área aos 20 anos e agora aos 25 sou orgulhosa de tudo que fiz.

Nesse momento me encontro em minha poltrona da primeira classe, esperando meu voo decolar. Minhas três malas demoraram para ser feitas, precisei quase de dois dias para escolher o que levaria e mais dois para colocar na mala. Rose me ajudou bastante e Jasper só reclamou do tanto de coisa que eu estava levando. Fisicamente os dois nem pareciam meus irmãos. Jasper era alto, 1,80, esguio, loiro arruivado e tinha lindos olhos caramelos, Jazz só conversava abertamente comigo, tínhamos uma forte relação, éramos melhores amigos e confidentes, eu contava meus problemas e ele os dele, somente um com o outro éramos assim. Rosalie era a rainha da beleza de Kentucky. Loira, alta, 1,75, voluptuosa, lindo olhos azuis e um rosto sério, porém angelical. Dava inveja só de pensar nela, mas apesar de tanta beleza ela era humilde e muito carinhosa. E eu era uma mulher sem muitos atrativos. Morena, meus cabelos iam até a cintura, com leve ondulação, alta, olhos cor chocolate, rosto em forma de coração e boca pequena, nenhuma Rosalie da vida.

Acho que eu puxei mais o lado de papai Charlie e Rose e Jazz puxaram mais a dona Renné. Minha mãe era linda! Não que papai não fosse lindo, mas a sua beleza era mais reservada.

Levei um susto quando ouvi a aeromoça falar que era para apertar os cintos pois estávamos descendo. Essa foi rápida! Acho que passei muito tempo pensando.

Fui para a plataforma de desembarque, ver quem iria me buscar.

O dono da fazenda, senhor Carlisle Cullen, disse que seu filho mais velho, Emmett, iria me buscar. Mas ele não me deu nenhuma descrição física do rapaz. Então dificultava. Ele e sua esposa Esme, insistiram que eu ficasse em sua fazenda. Eu queria ir para um hotel e projetar de lá, mas eles disseram que se eu ficasse na fazenda seria melhor, para observar o espaço.

Passei os olhos pela multidão e vi um rapaz muito bonito segurando uma placa com meu nome. Ele era muito alto, uns 1.92 de altura, forte, seus braços eram incrivelmente grossos, tinha cabelos escuros como a noite, olhos verdes claro e tinha um sorriso contagiante nos lábios. Ele estava vestido como um tradicional texano. Calças jeans surradas e coladas em suas pernas musculosas, regata branca embaixo de uma camiseta xadrez verde musgo e botas de couro. Em sua mão tinha um chapéu de cowboy.

_ Olá, sou Isabella Swan, mas por favor me chame de Bella. - Estiquei a mão para cumprimentá-lo e me surpreendi com seu abraço de urso. Ele me envolveu com seus braços fortes e me tirou do chão, me dando um abraço caloroso.

_ Olá Bella, sou Emmett Cullen, mas me chame de Emm - Disse ele já me colocando no chão, pisei em falso e ele me segurou pela cintura. - Desculpe, é força do hábito.

_ Imagina Emm, fazia tempo que ninguém me dava um abraço de urso desses. - Respondi dando um sorriso verdadeiro e ele sorriu de volta.

O caminho até a fazenda foi muito animado. Emmett era um rapaz de 28 anos muito animado, mantinha a conversa muito facilmente, fazendo-me rir a todo momento. Já estava até mesmo esquecendo que teria de ficar naquele lugar. Ele me falou da fazenda, dizendo que para ele era um lugar mágico, com muito sol, verde e ar puro. Pelo jeito que ele falava já estava até mesmo considerando a ideia.

Mas não! Claro que eu não iria gostar de uma fazenda.

Passamos por um portal onde dizia em letras cursivas: "Solar Cullen" nos encaminhando por uma estradinha de asfalto e arregalei os olhos surpresa, abri a janela e um vento fresquinho banhou meu rosto. Coloquei meus óculos escuros e reconsiderei as botas de cavalaria que havia levado.

( m*sothebysrealty*com/4i6/v4bbtmxm0q5jmhaera70phnkn2i6 troquem os * por pontos)

Quando chegamos a casa principal minha boca se escancarou.

Estávamos em um palácio e não em uma fazenda! A casa era linda, muito bem iluminada, naturalmente pelo sol, já estava até imaginando o por que de terem me contratado. Aquilo era perfeito!

( m*sothebysrealty*com/4i6/j9agwa46pagz4p23xcb76ng905i6

Emmett ficou avaliando minha expressão e pareceu aprovar, pois abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

_ Linda não? - Perguntou curioso.

Tirei os óculos e o encarei com um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto.

_ Perfeita! Fico até imaginando o por que de me quererem aqui. Não que eu esteja reclamando. Seus pais estão de parabéns! - Recoloquei o óculos e nos dois soltamos uma gargalhada.

_ Mamãe é decoradora. Ela quem decorou a casa principal, mas os outros lugares eles preferiram pegar uma arquiteta. Sabe como é, mais experiência nessas coisas.

_ Ah entendo. E seu pai? Do que trabalha?

_ Ele é empresário na área hoteleira aqui da cidade, mas gosta de trabalhar mais em casa. Eu fiz engenharia civil. Ate quis ajudar, mas mamãe reinou e disse que não. Que queria um ponto feminino e que eu era um brutamontes tentando mexer em sua linda fazenda. - Ele fez uma careta fazendo com que eu risse alto.

_ Oh entendo o lado dela. Você não parece nada delicado.

_ Obrigada pela parte que me toca, graçinha. - Disse dramatizando enquanto colocava a mão sobre o peito.

_ Bobo. - Dei lhe um tapa na mão e rimos novamente.

_ Tem também meu irmão mais novo. Edward. Ele fez engenharia agropecuária e ajuda bastante ao nosso pai. Nossa irmã Alice acabou de terminar sua faculdade de estilista, a mais do contra possível, então esta passando um tempo aqui na fazenda e logo irá para NY para começar o trabalho.

Quando percebi já estávamos na garagem e tinham pessoas vindo ao nosso encontro.

_ Acho melhor descermos. Estamos sendo cercados cowboy.

Ele riu colocando seu chapéu e desceu, deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta para mim, peguei em sua mão e desci. A família era um tanto curiosa.

Tinha um loiro alto, olhos verdes, corpo forte assim como Emmett, mas ele era um pouco mais baixo, uns 1,80, feições amáveis e parecia ser muito simpático. Deveria ser o senhor Carlisle Cullen. Ao seu lado uma mulher que parecia um anjo. Olhos azuis, cabelos que iam quase até a cintura vermelhos, rosto redondo e pequeno com um sorriso lindo que era inevitável não sorrir de volta, corpo muito bem distribuído em 1,70 de altura, ela era da minha altura. Com certeza a Dona Esme Cullen.

Atrás deles vinha uma garota baixinha, de uns 1,55 de altura, cabelos curtos castanho escuros e apontando para todos os lados, olhos azuis como o mar, tão delicada que parecia uma fada. Essa deveria ser Alice. Seu rosto se iluminou quando me viu.

_ AH MEU DEUUUS! VOCÊ DEVE SER A ISABELLA! VOCÊ É TÃO LINDA MULHER, E QUE ESTILO! - Falou tudo em sua voz infantil e alta e me deu um abraço apertado. Ri do seu jeito louco. Falando parecia aqueles estilistas ou cabeleireiros gays que gritam coisas do tipo "_Mona, que badalo". _Ri do meu pensamento.

_ Obrigada senhorita. Sou sim, mas me chame de Bella somente. Você também é muito linda e estiloso. - Respondi ainda a abraçando. Estava muito mais alta que ela, por causa de meu salto agulha 10cm.

_ Alice, menos. - Disse Emmett depois de tirar as malas do porta malas e deixar perto do jipe.

_ Fica na tua Emm. - Disse ela já o abraçando.

_ Olá, sou Carlisle. Seja bem vinda Bella. - Ele se apresentou e deu-me um abraço de boas vindas.

_ Olá, obrigada Sr. Carlisle. - Retribui ao abraço.

_ Por favor, só Carlisle. - Dei-lhe um sorriso amigável e virei-me para sua mulher.

_ Você deve ser a Sr Cullen. Esme. Muito prazer, sou Bella.

_ Olá querida! Sou sim, mas por favor, assim como Carl, me chame só de Esme. - Respondeu me dando um abraço carinhoso.

_ Quem é essa ai? - Perguntou uma voz rouca e masculina vindo de trás de nós. Viramo-nos e me deparei com um anjo caído do céu.

Ele era forte, 1,88 de altura, barba por fazer, olhos verdes profundo e escuros, boca carnuda, vermelha e provocante. Seu braços eram grandes, não tanto quanto os de Emm, mas grandes e fortes, com veias grossas marcando seus antebraços. Imaginei como seria me perder neles. Suas pernas muito bem torneadas envoltas de uma calça jeans escura e que me fez babar, usava botas de cavalaria. Seu peito estava coberto por uma camisa xadrez que estava aberta quase até a metade e um chapéu na cabeça cobrindo que quando ele tirou, deixou seus cabelos loiros acobreados a mostra, descabelado era ainda mais _sexy_.

_ Oi Ed, essa é Bella, nossa arquiteta. Ela vai passar um tempo com a gente, para projetar algumas coisas. - Respondeu Alice.

Ele fez uma cara de contrariado e soltou:

_ Já não disse que não precisávamos de uma dessa ai, Emmett faz o serviço muito bem feito. Não precisamos de outra atirada na fazenda.

Olhei para ele com ar de incredulidade.

_ Edward mais educação! - Ralhou Esme.

_ Não, deixe dona Esme, não irei me aborrecer com seu filho, esse peão não sabe quem sou para querer falar. - Respondi a altura e vi o rosto dele ganhando uma coloração vermelha intensa.

_ Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? - Perguntou apontando um dedo em meu rosto. Ele era tão lindo! Quase soltei um suspiro. _Foco Bella, Foco_.

_ Para você sou senhorita Isabella Swan, arquiteta renomada que veio ajudar seus pais como eles bem quiserem. Não ficarei aqui por muito tempo, mas exijo seu respeito assim como pretendo lhe respeitar somente o quanto merecer. - Disse com a voz calma, mas ameaçadora.

_ HAHAHAHA Se ferrou Edward! Achou alguém que sabe responder você a altura! - Falou Emmett, caindo na gargalhada levando junto Alice.

Ficamos nos encarando e então Edward subiu em seu cavalo que tinha deixado próximo a uma árvore e saiu a galope.

_Quem aquele peãozinho de merda acha que é?_


End file.
